1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for multiple entity control of access restrictions for media playback.
2. Background Information
With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, an increasing number of digital computing devices are being networked together to facilitate the exchange of electronic information. Accordingly, traditional audio and video content providers such as radio and television studios, recording associations, independent recording artists, and so forth, are turning to digital communication networks such as the Internet for dissemination and distribution of media content.
More specifically, traditional audio and video content providers such as television and news networks have turned to Internet based content providers who are more adapted for digital content distribution to host digital versions of the networks' audio and video content. With current hosting arrangements, however, access to the digital content is typically controlled by the Internet based content providers. Accordingly, the sources of the content are typically not provided with ample name branding opportunities, or with the ability to control user access to digital content.